Chapter I: Wapanese
Chapter I: Wapanese is the first chapter of The Insane Quest. as such, various important characters and plot elements were introduced in this Chapter. Chapter I takes place in Japan. This chapter mainly makes jokes and references to Japanese culture, using random Japanese things as a theme to hold together the then-complete-randomness of the roleplay. This chapter's boss was Chibi. Summary Prologue Through use of a hologram, Nintendoki spread word of the creation of his new organization, Smoosh, to collect items on his list. This brought forth four heroic volunteers to form the the beginning of Smoosh: Eddie, Ace, Ein, and Frost. The story opened as the four found themselves suddenly on the S.S. Bazooka on it's way through one of the interdimensional highways. On his way to the dentist, Nintendoki dropped by the heroes to inform them that the ship was currently flying to Japan, where the heroes were to seek out and obtain the first item on his list. He then introduced them to his fourth assistant and Smoosh's secretary, Hoar, for the first time before quickly leaving. After greeting them flirtatiously, Hoar unleashed two evil penguins with chopsticks on them so as to train them for their upcoming journey, of which the heroes easily dispatched. And so they carried onward.... Wapanese Some time later, the four heroes found themselves imprisoned in the dressing room of a random Japanese strip club, sometime after their arrival in Japan. (This was due to powerplaying.) While trapped, they met another blue-haired girl imprisoned in the room, who, shyly, asked for gum. Ace offered some to the girl, who eagerly accepted it and, after chewing it, applied it to her hair to induce pleasure. She introduced herself as Luna, immediately befriending Smoosh and taking a liking to Ace. It was at this time that Washington joined Smoosh; whenever Nintendoki acquires a new recruit, he instantly teleports them to wherever the rest of his minions are, thus Washington joined the party. Luna then reveals that she was kidnapped by a giant catfish that brought her to Japan. She tells of how some Japanese people invited her for sushi, but ended up trying to feed her to their tentacle monster, and she was imprisoned for her resistance. She tells Smoosh that there are three escapes routes and offers to bust out with them; the heroes soon decide they will try to escape through the vent. (it should be noted that at this time, World 42 was nuked.) However, just before they were about to escape, a purple octopus tentacle burst out of the vent, grabbed Luna, and dragged her in, screaming. At the same time, an uber-pimp armed with a rocket launcher busted into the room, in an attempt to prevent their escape. Ace, Washington, Frost, and Eddie scramble into the vent (Washington was thrown) while Ein stays behind to battle the pimp. Unleashing the powers of Chompy, the old doctor created a vortex to destroy the pimp and much of the strip club; at this point a black hole began forming in the room, so Ein prompty escaped after the others, before taking a different route through the vent. Meanwhile, the other four were traveling through the vent when a Monferno armed with a chainsaw suddenly attacked; Ace and Frost battle Monferno when suddenly, out of nowhere, Shigeru Miyamoto appears and finishes it off with a lightsaber, which was actually his transformed Wiimote. Then he excitedly ran off into the vent ahead of the heroes after exclaiming something about a Princess. On his path, Ein enountered a Puni "mover" who offered to tae him somewhere, but Chompy killed it with acid vomit. Then, before they could do anything more, a powerful gust of wind picked up all five heroes and blew them through the vent and into a great big tunnel made of cement, which was covered with posters of obscure anime franchises. The wind was powerful and acted like a vacuum, causing the heroes to fly through the tunnel in midair at high velocity. As they are flying through the tunnel, a flying TV screen joins them and on it appears Big Mac, leader of the pimps. He threatens to blow up the heroes as revenge for killing the uber-pimp, but will instead have them fight his pet, Chibi, if they can pass a test on a video. Eddie and Ace aren't amused by this, so Ace impulsively destoyed the TV. This action set off Big Mac's wrath, and he used his powers to unleash a nuclear explosion in the tunnel to kill the heroes with. Then, all of a sudden, Shigeru Miyamoto reappears and transforms his Wiimote into a DXQUITYSDWQUL. He heroically used the DXQUITYSDWQUL to instantly neatralize the explosion. At this point, the gust of wind suddenly stopped, and everyone fell to the ground. They now found themselves at the end of the tunnel, before a giant pair of emoticon-decoarted double doors leading to the beast's lair. After greeting them excitedly and rushing about his battle with Chibi, Eddie and Ace press him for questions. Miyamoto explains that he bailed out on his battle to save Luna from the tentacle beast, Chibi, but trys to cheer up the heroes when he proudly shows off his "trophy:" a pair of panties, which he apparently got during the battle. Ace, assuming them to be stolen from Luna, flips out and takes away the panties, much to Miyamoto's disappointment. The heroes decide to camp out for the night before they enter Chibi's lair to rescue Luna. Ace and Ein do some socializing. Also, at this time Mortal joined Smoosh, and he was teleported to where the rest of the heroes were. Boss Battle Triva *Jack, Ein, Ace, Frost, Eddie, Washington and Mortal were introduced in this chapter. Category:Chapters